parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Dog (cartoonfan009 style)
Beauty and the Dog (cartoonfan009 style) is a parody of Disney's 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast Cast Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Belle Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as The Beast Clint Mousewood (Fievel's American Tails) as Prince Adam Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Gaston Tiger (An American Tail) as Lefou Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Lumiere Jaq (Cinderella) as Human Lumiere Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)as Cogsworth Gus (Cinderlla) as Human Cogsworth Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)as Mrs. Potts Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Human Mrs. Potts Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Chip Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Human Chip Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) as Fifi the Featherduster Mary (Cinderella)as Human Fifi Betty Lou Beaver (PB&J Otter) as The Wardrobe Pal (Arthur) as Sultan Nana (Peter Pan) as Dog Sultan Scuttlebutt (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Stove Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) as The Peddler Woman Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as The Enchantress Dumbo (Dumbo) as Philippe Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Maurice Bridget (An American Tail), Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island), Gadget Hacketwrench (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as The Bimbettes Reed Daley (An American Tail) as The Baker Dr. Dithering (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as The Bookseller Manhattan Mice (An American Tail) and other An American Tail characters as Villagers Grasping (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Professor D'Arque Various Cartoon Characters as Other Enchanted Objects Wolves as Themselves Scenes Beauty and the Dog Part 1: Prologue Beauty and the Dog Part 2: "Tanya" Beauty and the Dog Part 3: Tanya Meets Tony Beauty and the Dog Part 4: Papa's Invention Beauty and the Dog Part 5: Papa Gets Lost Beauty and the Dog Part 6: Papa Goes Inside the Castle Beauty and the Dog Part 7: Tony Proposes to Tanya/"Tanya (Reprise)" Beauty and the Dog Part 8: Tanya Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Dog Part 9: Tanya's New Home Beauty and the Dog Part 10: "Tony" Beauty and the Dog Part 11: Tanya Meets Kanga, Roo, and Betty Lou Beauty and the Dog Part 12: Tanya is Being Difficult Beauty and the Dog Part 13: Tanya Leaves Her Room/Tanya Meets Tigger and Rabbit Beauty and the Dog Part 14: "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the Dog Part 15: Exploring the West Wing/Tanya Finds the Magic Rose Beauty and the Dog Part 16: Tanya Runs Off/Brian Fights the Junkyard Dogs Beauty and the Dog Part 17: Tony Plans A Scheme with Grasping Beauty and the Dog Part 18: Something Special for Tanya ("Something There" Beauty and the Dog Part 19: Preparing the Castle ("Human Again" Beauty and the Dog Part 20: A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") Beauty and the Dog Part 21: Brian Sets Tanya Free Beauty and the Dog Part 22: Tony's Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") Beauty and the Dog Part 23: The Castle Under Attack Beauty and the Dog Part 24: Brian vs. Tony Beauty and the Dog Part 25: Transformation/Happy Ending Beauty and the Dog Part 26: End Credits